


what would you do if I touched you right now?

by gaypanic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Neverland, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Teasing, hook is mentioned but only briefly in the beginning, no it wasn't who am i kidding, this was going to be fluffy at one point i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypanic/pseuds/gaypanic
Summary: The sleeping situation on the Jolly Roger is complicated, but when Regina gets to bunk with Emma in her cabin's tiny bed, she thinks she might be able to make the most of it.or,The fic that has less plot than its very brief summary.





	what would you do if I touched you right now?

**Author's Note:**

> In the midst of writing the LIBIB sequel and preparing for IWHYLY updates and hyping up the 12 Days of Swan Queen Christmas, I wanted to give you guys a little something while you wait. This is the first fic I've ever done that fits a "no plot all porn" description, and I had so much fun writing it. Hopefully you guys enjoy reading it just as much!
> 
> Shout out to Laura for beta-ing, Danny for her support, and my cat Shiloh for trying to cleanse my impure soul with his cuteness. (Sorry it didn't work, buddy.)

They’d been on the boat for two days now, and it was fine. Regina had already had more than enough of Mary Margaret and David, but they mostly kept to themselves in their cabin. Rumple did a lot of lurking on the deck, but otherwise stayed in his own cabin.

 

Hook was another story. Regina would have fireballed his ass into oblivion if he wasn’t the only one who knew how to sail the vessel. 

 

It wasn’t that he was arrogant or obnoxious, which he was, and it wasn’t that he had recently aided in her torture, which he did. It was his incessant flirting with Emma. The way he would always give his attention to her and only her, and Regina scowled more and more with every advance.

 

She wasn’t  _ jealous _ . She knew that Emma wasn’t interested in him, and watching the events play out was cringy at best. Emma would wince a little and ignore him, eventually shooting a small grimace (hardly passable as a smile) before turning away.

 

He’d insisted on her staying in his cabin, the most comfortable of the four, but she was quick to turn it down.

 

_ “Where else would you stay? My cabin has the biggest bed, more space. Your parent's cabin also has a big bed, but you don’t want that. Gold’s has two beds if you really want to take that chance…” _

 

_ “I’ll stay with Regina,” Emma said firmly. _

 

It had surprised everyone.

 

Regina’s cabin was the smallest, with only one single bed in the smallest enclosed space on the boat. Emma staying with Regina meant they would be sharing a bed. A small one.

 

Not that Regina minded.

 

The nights had been tense, and Regina hadn’t gotten any restful sleep in either of the past two nights with Emma only inches away, their backs to each other, shivering under a thin blanket, and neither having the courage to share body heat.

 

On the third night, Regina decided she’d had enough.

 

“Are you cold?” she asked, turning her head slightly so the blonde could hear her.

 

She heard Emma shiver, and she wondered if she would deny it, but she heard Emma’s “yes” clear as day, and she rolled to face her only to meet Emma’s green eyes sooner than she anticipated. Somehow without her noticing, the blonde had rolled over as well. “Are you going to suggest we cuddle for body heat?”

 

Regina scoffed like that wasn’t  _ exactly _ what she was going to do, “If you insist.”

 

And that was how they ended up wrapped against each other’s bodies. Regina on her back and Emma on her side, one leg tucked over Regina’s, an arm draping over her stomach as one of Regina’s looped around Emma’s back, tucked in her hair, for warmth of course.

 

Emma lay stiff, unmoving, and Regina couldn’t help but wonder why she herself was more relaxed, given her… feelings. On the inside, she was completely panicking, but she wasn’t lying still and unmoving like Emma was. Regina wiggled a little to see if Emma would readjust with the lightly new position but she didn’t.

 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Emma cautiously asked.

 

“You just need to relax.”

 

“I am relaxed.”

 

Regina scoffed. “You’re stiff as a board, Emma.”

 

At that, Emma became even more stiff.

 

Regina had to do something. She was certainly warmer now, and Emma clearly was too, but neither of them were going to get any sleep if the other couldn’t relax. So she started playing with Emma’s hair, starting small, almost like she’s fidgeting, but it wasn’t long before she was brushing through, and she felt Emma curl into her, relaxing more and more with each movement “Mmm, that feels nice.”

 

Emma’s hand tucked underneath her side almost as an anchor as she pulled herself closer, and Regina couldn’t help the way her breath hitched in her throat and the even closer proximity. She could feel Emma’s breath on her neck, and it was affecting her body more than she thought it would, which was certainly saying something considering the blonde’s daily effect on her, the longing she could feel so strongly that it made her hands tingle.

 

She boldly set a hand over the leg Emma had draped over hers, and the warmth of Emma’s flesh on her cold hand was a stark reminder that neither of them were wearing pants. The blonde shivered under the touch, and Regina figured it was because her hand was cold but part of her wondered if that wasn’t all.

 

The intimate contact didn’t stop her, nor did it stop the warmth spreading throughout her body, namely between her legs.

 

Regina continued her strokes through Emma’s hair, shifting her other hand on Emma’s bare leg every now and then, revelling in the way Emma’s breath caught every time she did.

 

For a while, Regina thought her bed companion had drifted to sleep. She was noticeably more relaxed, but she was still unmoving. Her breathing evened out a bit more, but Regina didn’t stop her gentle strokes through blonde hair nor the soft touches to her leg. If anything, Emma’s state of rest made Regina feel less nervous, and she started tracing slow circles on Emma’s thigh.

 

If there was any change from the blonde at the new movements, it went unnoticed, which only added to Regina’s surprise when she suddenly felt Emma’s fingertips carefully graze against Regina’s side, enough to let the brunette know that it was a conscious movement, albeit stifled and hesitant. 

 

Regina didn’t stop her own fingers from exploring the small areas she deemed  _ appropriate _ . A four inch area in the middle of Emma’s thigh, careful not to stray too high up, and the soft skin along the back of her neck. She alternated between brushes of hair and almost ghostlike rubs down the center of Emma’s neck, feeling goosebumps if she went low enough.

 

They continued their intentional touches, and only became more and more awake with the passing of time. Regina allowed her soft graze of Emma’s thigh to become more adventurous, reaching a point where she was tracing patterns against Emma’s skin and moving above and below the space she had touched up until this point, and it was all she could do not to shudder at the feeling of Emma’s heavy breath against her neck.

 

The hand of Emma’s that was draped over Regina had crept just underneath the hem of her shirt, brushing against the line, and her knuckles slid over the bare skin of Regina’s waist but occasionally caught her shirt in the contact to keep the brunette on edge.

 

Emma’s breathing continued at its steady pace, if only getting heavier, and Regina did everything she could to keep hers under control as Emma’s other hand gripped her shoulder, unsure but firm. “Emma…” and Regina almost swallowed her tongue when she realized how seriously it had betrayed her.

 

“Yes?” Emma asked, her voice abnormally low, and all Regina could think was about what Emma could possibly be thinking about right now that made her sound the way it did. Sleep? Seasickness? Cold? Or was it the same thing that had Regina ruined: arousal.

 

She didn’t say anything, she only shifted to be closer to Emma. “Are you hot?”

 

“What?!” Emma gasped. 

 

Regina held back a laugh. “Is this too much for you? Should we separate?”

 

“No!” Emma exclaimed, too quick and too enthusiastically. “This is good. I uh… yeah. This is nice.” She tugged against Regina’s waist again, her hand sliding completely beneath Regina’s hiked shirt. She didn’t fix it, and Regina was glad when Emma’s movements against her waist gained more purpose and covered more ground, ghosting just under her ribcage

 

Regina trailed her fingers down to Emma’s knee before dragging them back up her leg, inching higher every time, and when she’d made it the full length, she dropped closer to Emma’s thigh to repeat the same action.

 

She heard Emma whimper somewhere along the way, so soft she would have thought she imagined it had it not been paired with the brief stilling of Emma’s fingers. Regina stopped breathing at the sound. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she wondered if Emma could feel it.

 

She did the same movement again, only going higher. Emma bit back a sound that Regina only got to hear the start of, and her body thrummed, desperate to hear the entirety of Emma’s noise.

 

It was enough to tell Regina that maybe Emma wanted her the same way she wanted Emma, and the brunette made a split decision, forcing the words from her mouth before she could think twice. 

 

“What would you do if I touched you right now?”

 

“What?” The blonde’s voice came out raspy and low, but she didn’t still her movements or pull back. There was no going back now, not that she would have had much of a way out before speaking as she was definitely too aroused to fall asleep without finding relief. Maybe Emma could give it to her. Maybe she could give it to Emma.

 

Regina swallowed hard, tracing up Emma’s thigh again, trailing up to Emma’s hip bone just around her panty line. “What would you do if I  _ didn't _ touch you right now?”

 

“Oh god,” Emma whimpered.

 

Regina nearly groaned at the raw desire she could hear in Emma’s voice. “I bet you’re so wet for me right now, Emma. Aren’t you?”

 

“Yes,” the blonde whined out. “God, Regina, I... “

 

“Yes?” Regina pressed, her finger tracing the skin of Emma’s upper thigh, teasing the skin below her panty line.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so turned on in my life.”

 

“Oh?” Regina was intrigued by this new piece of information. Could that be true? Emma had never been shy about her sex life, openly gushing about how  _ good _ some of her past partners were, not to mention how good she was, and Regina had wanted to make the cut so bad, had wanted  _ Emma  _ so bad, for so long, and now here they are in the most unexpected of circumstances, with the blonde on the verge of begging for her, aroused beyond her wildest belief.

 

Regina’s hand glided up Emma’s waist, ghosting under her tank top to the smooth skin of her stomach, dipping low enough, moving slow enough to make the blonde moan, throaty and loud. “Fuck, Regina.”

 

And  _ god _ , hearing Emma say her name in  _ that voice _ nearly had Regina breaking her concentrated efforts on seducing the woman. She hardly suppressed the gasp at the sound she hoped to hear again, multiple times, before the night was over.

 

“Emma,” Regina said, fingers continuing their movements, so gentle that she knows it’s driving the blonde crazy. Her breathing was becoming labored, and Regina wanted nothing more than to draw more noises from that sexy mouth, hanging open as she basically panted against Regina’s neck. 

 

“Miss Swan,” Regina whispered into her ear, and Emma whimpered again. Regina tucked a finger under the waistband of Emma’s panties and traced a line across, just underneath. “I’ll ask you again, what would you do if I touched you right now?”

 

In response, Emma breathed heavy, muttering a strangled, “Please.”

 

Regina hummed, struggling to maintain control as her own arousal peaked at Emma’s desperation. “That doesn’t answer my question,” she mumbled against Emma’s ear, retracting her hand from Emma’s underwear and moving her hand back down to her knee, still hooked over Regina’s legs.

 

Emma groaned. “Not fair. I think you know the answer.”

 

“Then tell me. If I touched you right now…”

 

“God, Regina, I’d probably die,” Emma said, squirming against Regina as she tried not to lose control to her own body.

 

The answer was  _ so  _ Emma, and while it was an utterly ridiculous response, Regina’s desire grew. She needed Emma, wanted to take her right here and now, but she wanted to drag this out. She was sure this was the hottest thing she’s ever experienced, and sex with Emma would be worth the wait.

 

She distracted herself by taking the blonde’s earlobe between her teeth and tugging lightly, by drawing slow circles on the soft skin of Emma’s leg with one hand, while the other alternated between pulling lightly on Emma’s locks at the nape of her neck and stroking the skin beneath them, focussing on the sound of Emma’s frenzied breaths, listening for how they shifted just slightly with each of her finger’s movements.

 

Emma shifted against her, and Regina thought nothing of it until she heard her gasp, and her eyes flew open to see that it wasn’t something  _ she  _ had done to Emma to elicit that noise but something Emma had done to herself.

 

“Fuck, I’m so wet,” Emma breathed out, her own fingers moving against herself, and Regina pulled back enough to take in the sight of Emma with her hand in her panties, slack jawed and shocked at her own arousal, at the effect Regina had on her, and it was safe to say Regina’s game was thrown off.

 

Emma’s other hand gripped a fistful of Regina’s shirt in urgent need as she continued to touch herself before she let go, raking the shirt enough again for her to grasp at Regina’s hip. Her thumb pressed hard into the dip beside the bone, and this time Regina wasn’t able to catch the moan that rolled from her lips.

 

At the sound, Emma’s eyes opened, locking with Regina’s, and the amount of longing that was there had Regina’s mind reeling. She almost came on the spot.

 

“Ask me again,” Emma said.

 

Regina swallowed hard. “What-- What would you do if I touched you right now?”

 

Emma shook her head, “The other one.”  _ What was she playing at? _ Regina traced back up Emma’s leg, watching her quiver beneath the touch

 

“What would you do if I  _ didn’t _ touch you right now?” She asked as her fingers grazed over Emma’s over the fabric of her underwear, and Emma lets out a low groan.

 

Their eyes burned into each other’s for a long moment before Emma released her own hand, moving swiftly and with purpose, pulling Regina flush against her. “You better,” she growled, and then their lips crashed together, rough in movement but soft in texture, and Regina didn’t hesitate to open her mouth to the kiss and run her tongue along Emma’s lower lip. 

 

Emma groaned, opening her own mouth in response, and Regina’s tongue found its way in the blonde’s mouth as her hands urged Emma onto her back so that Regina was hovering over her. The brunette pulled back from their kiss to regard Emma, her curls splayed out on the pillow, her face flushed and her lips red, and she smirked a little just before Regina felt her hands travel up her waist, grazing the sides of her breasts before moving back down.

 

“Miss Swan,” Regina said in warning.

 

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Regina,” she admitted, ignoring the woman above her and continuing to trace lines up and down her body, moving inward with every new stroke. “You make me so wet, when I think about you. But it’s never been like this,” she said, one hand leaving Regina’s body to go back to her own, disappearing again and halting Regina’s breathing.

 

The blonde closed her eyes, “Fuck, Regina. You don’t even know how many times I’ve done this, imagining you over me like you are now.” Her eyes opened again, her dark stare boring into Regina’s. “It’s hotter than I ever imagined, having you here, that sexy little body of yours probably as ready for me as mine is for you.”

 

She trailed her other hand down Regina’s abdomen all the way to her core before lightly dragging a nail down Regina’s slit through her panties. The brunette’s hips bucked in response. Emma chuckled, repeating the same movement with two fingertips.

 

If Regina’s suspicions about her arousal were true, Emma knew how wet she was just from that, and it was all confirmed when the blonde pressed against her more firmly with a low moan. “I can’t wait to taste you, you’re so--” But Regina didn’t let her finish as she took both her hands and pulled them above her head by the wrists.

 

“I thought you wanted me to touch you,” Regina purred, lowering her body so that her chest tickled Emma’s. 

 

The blonde groaned, “Yes.”

 

“Yes what?”

 

“Please,” Emma whined.

 

Propping herself up with one hand, Regina brought her other hand to the top of Emma’s jaw line, tracing down to her chin, ducking underneath it before trailing her fingertips down the front of Emma’s throat to her collarbone, and following its natural curve to Emma’s bare shoulder. She gave it a gentle squeeze before her fingertips return to the middle, crossing Emma’s sternum and going down until she reached the hem of her tank top.

 

Emma shivered as the fabric was lifted from her body, and she shifted so that the layer could be removed, and she lied bare chested beneath Regina, who was stunned at the gorgeous sight in front of her. She continued her strokes against Emma’s skin as her fingers glided up to Emma’s chest, and she sat against the blonde’s legs so that she could use both her hands to give Emma the attention she wanted.

 

“Please,” Emma begged again as Regina met her lustful gaze.

 

Regina licked her lips as her eyes raked back over Emma’s body, and she circled Emma’s pink areolas with her fingertips before cupping Emma’s breasts in her hands, and raking her thumb back over her nipples, catching them in a pinch.

 

Emma groaned, her back arching, “Regina…”

 

The brunette just smirked, gliding her hands back down Emma’s waist as she leaned forward to tease the blonde’s nipples with her tongue, slowly tracing one before sucking it into her mouth, and tugging it lightly before releasing and moving on to the next.

 

She’s holding herself up with her hands pressed to Emma’s hips, her thumbs dipping under the only fabric Emma has left on her body and stroking through soft, short curls. Emma whined.

 

“I should have known you’d be a tease.” She moved her hands from above her head, one gripping the sheets, the other tugging on Regina’s hair, torn between urging her down and back up.

 

The brunette brought her body back to rest on it’s side against Emma, still on her back, and she made long strokes down her front as she went in for a kiss, biting Emma’s lower lip at the last minute before soothing it with a gentle swipe of her tongue.

 

She focussed on the area just below the waistline of Emma’s panties, dipping lower only to come back up, as she watched Emma’s body quiver at each of her teasing strokes, until finally she slowly slid the blonde’s underwear down her legs and past her bare feet. She traced her fingertips back over Emma’s ankles, up the inside of her legs, and when her fingers finally reached Emma’s core, she pressed against it lightly, gasping at just how soaked Emma was.

 

Emma moaned at the contact, her hips bucked forward, and she grasped for Regina and the sheets as if she were more unstable than the rocky boat they were on. Regina moaned in response to Emma, and green eyes flew open, dark with arousal but traced with worry.

 

“What if they hear?” she asked, her voice shaky.

 

“Let them hear,” Regina said before sliding a finger into Emma curling just right so that Emma cried out. She captured Emma’s lips in hers, moving roughly against them as she explored Emma’s wet folds, pushing a second finger into her and tracing her thumb over the blonde’s clit.

 

Emma jerked beneath her, turning her face away from the kiss, too overstimulated to keep it going, and Regina hovered over her, watching the blonde squirm at her touch, muttering her name, “Regina… fuck. Oh god Regina, yes, right there.”

 

Regina grinned and lowered her lips to Emma’s ear, “You’re so fucking sexy, Em-ma. I’ve dreamed of doing this to you for quite some time. Since that day you tried to destroy my apple tree. Do you remember?”

 

Emma groaned. “You were so s-sexy that day,” she said, struggling to keep her voice steady. “I wish…  _ oh, fuck _ … I wish I had ravaged you instead of your tree.” 

 

“Now you can,” she responded before kissing Emma again, fucking her hard with her fingers and moaning against Emma’s mouth when she felt the blonde start thrusting against her, eager for the contact.

 

Regina dug the heel of her palm into Emma, giving her clit the friction Emma needs, and she breaks the kiss with another moan, “Fuck, Regina, I’m so close. I’m so…”

 

And then the blonde was there, clenching around Regina’s fingers and crying out Regina’s name, gasping to catch her breath as her body relaxed. The brunette pulled her fingers away slowly and grazing over her clit one more time to see Emma squirm at the sensitive touch. “Holy shit,” Emma gasped, looking to Regina with eyes darker than they were before.

 

She wasted no time as she rolled over to face Regina and pulled their lips together for a desperate kiss. Regina moaned into it, and she thought she was going to pass out when she felt Emma’s hands exploring her body, tugging at her shirt to get underneath it, pulling at her underwear as she kissed her way down Regina’s jaw line to her neck. 

 

“Someone’s eager,” Regina chuckled, trying to sound casual.

 

Emma moaned against her neck, sucking lightly before pulling away, “Regina, if you don’t sit on my face right now, I’m going to lose my mind.”

 

And if she didn’t fail to sound casual before, she certainly was now. “Fuck,” she groaned, feeling dizzy as she readjusted, Emma slipping off her panties as she moved to sit up on the small bed.

 

“Take your shirt off.”

 

Regina did as she was told, her eyes locked on Emma’s, watching as her eyes widen as they take in Regina’s body.

 

“Regina, oh my god,” Emma muttered, bringing her hands to Regina’s chest to pinch her dark nipples. 

 

The brunette threw her head back with another moan, and when she looked back down at the blonde, Emma was licking her lips, “Fuck.”

 

“Do you want me to taste you, Regina?” The brunette whimpered. “Do you want me to make you come on my face?” she asked as she urged Regina’s body forwards until her core was hovering above the blonde’s face, and Regina thought that the longing in Emma’s eyes as she looked up at her would be enough to have her orgasm without Emma having to do anything else.

 

But of course she would, and she did.

 

As soon as Emma’s tongue slid through her folds, Regina cried out, high pitched and excited, and if no one had heard anything yet, they definitely heard that. Emma’s tongue swirled around her clit before sucking it lightly between her lips as her hands gripped Regina’s ass, squeezing hard and eliciting a more throaty noise from the brunette that echoed against the walls framing the bed.

 

She felt the blonde moan against her core and she jerked against Emma’s face.

 

Regina propped herself against the wall with her forehead against her arm so she could look down at Emma as her mouth passionately worked against her, and she brought her other hand to tangle in Emma’s hair, pulling in encouragement.

 

When Emma slid two fingers in, Regina jerked again, gasping at the way Emma felt inside of her. Emma’s mouth broke away just enough to mumble, “When you come for me, Regina, I want you to scream my name... just as I screamed yours,” she added with a flick of her tongue, and Regina cried out again, nearly sobbing at how good Emma was making her feel.  _ No one _ had ever made her feel this good, she was certain of that.

 

It wasn’t long before the first wave of her orgasm struck her, and as the warmth of it shot it’s way up her spine, she cried out Emma’s name, loud enough to cover the moan Emma made against her core, the vibrations bringing on the second wave and leaving Regina shuddering over Emma as the blonde lapped up her arousal, both from her and her fingers, before lowering Regina back down next to her with her strong arms and confidently wrapping them around her.

 

Emma pulled Regina’s naked body flush into her own, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. Regina curled into her, more warm and more relaxed than she had been in days. Maybe even years. “That was…”

 

“Legit,” Emma finished with a satisfied sigh.

 

“Articulate as ever, Miss Swan.”

 

“Hey, you liked how inarticulate I was not too long ago,” Emma reminded her.

 

Regina chuckled into her hair, “You’re right.” She started tracing lines across Emma’s smooth back, in awe that they were in this position, and slightly wary of what it meant. “What are we gonna do?” she asked softly, worried that Emma would pull away from her after this. That they had irreparably damaged their relationship, that nothing would be the same after this trip.

 

Emma snorted, “Well for one, I was hoping we could do it again.”

 

Regina pulled back to look at Emma, “You’re serious?”

 

Her green eyes softened as she smiled and pulled the brunette in for a kiss, softer than the ones they had already shared, and full of emotions Regina had almost forgotten existed.

 

“I want this, Regina. I want you.”

 

She confirmed her reciprocated feelings by bringing their lips together one last time before settling against Emma’s body, holding her close. And if she was right about one thing, it was that nothing would be the same.

 

And she was more than okay with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any responses are appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
